As the demand for portable electrical devices has rapidly increased, use of wired power supplies for these devices has become inconvenient. Studies on wireless power transmission have been conducted to overcome inconveniences of wired power supplies and the limited capacity of conventional batteries. One conventional wireless power transmission technology may use a resonance characteristic of radio frequency (RF) devices. A typical wireless power transmission system using the resonance characteristic may include a source that supplies power and a target that receives power.